Ability power
Ability power (or AP) is a stat that increases the effectiveness of most champions' abilities. Abilities in League of Legends that are affected by ability power have an ability power ratio. This ratio determines how much a particular ability will benefit from a champion's total ability power, whether through increased damage, healing, and other numerical values. Ability power stacks additively. Calculations To calculate the bonus to a numerical value in an ability, the formula is :Bonus = AP × AP ratio. For example, if a damage spell has an ability power ratio of 0.25, every 4 points of ability power will increase the damage of this ability by 1. Abilities that are affected by ability power are identifiable by a bracketed plus sign with a green font, along with a number that corresponds to the applicable bonus. For example a champion with 50 ability power who has an ability with an ability power ratio of 0.7, it will display "+35" (50 × 0.7) next to the corresponding value in the UI. Increasing ability power Items Core * * * . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * . * * * * * Classic * * * * Dominion * Twisted Treeline * Dominion & Twisted Treeline * * * Champion abilities Note: Only the ability power buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * adds 50% of his total magic resistance to his bonus ability power. * increases her ability power by corresponding to her percentage of missing health. The value increases depending on her level. * Increases the the ability power of the target by . * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * aura grants herself and nearby allied champions bonus ability power while active. * grants himself ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected granting ability power permanently, with the first soul being worth 1 ability power and subsequent souls being worth .01 less down to .5 ability power per soul collected. * grants him ability power for 5 seconds upon activation. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants him 3 ability power per level. * grants him 45 ability power. * grants him 1 ability power per 40 bonus health. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by per rank. * increases your champion's ability power by per champion level ( at level 18). * increases your champion's ability power by per rank. * grants +5 ability power while your spell is on cooldown. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Neutral buffs * The buff grants +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 4 minutes. Trivia Aside from and , whom may obtain any amount of ability power due to the passive effect of and respectively , and , whose interacts with a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when AFK), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion is 1968 on . To reach this amount, he must: * have a fully stacked and five . * have a full page of runes. * have the mastery and maximum ranks in the , , and masteries. * possess the buff. * have consumed an . * have on cooldown. * be affected by a aura. * be affected by the auras of nearby and abilities, and under the effects of . * have killed an enemy with the same setup (except a in place of one of the ) with This combination will result in having 1968 AP. The ghost spawned will have 3697 AP, though she is not a playable character. Relevant mathematics: : AP ( 4|Rabadon's Deathcap}} ) (1 ) 1703,92 : AP ( 5|Rabadon's Deathcap}} 0.2)|Children of the Grave}}) (1 ) 1968,2244 : ghost AP 1703,92 1968,2244 0.75 (1 ) 3696,747205 ;The following builds grant the following ability power: * 900 — 6 x * 760 — + + 4 x ** 829 — Including 833 runes of Scaling Mana and an average of ~1000 mana at level 18. * 649 — + + + + 2 x ** 717 — Including 833 runes of Scaling Mana and an average of ~1000 mana at level 18. ** Muramana grants up to 368 bonus magic damage to single target spells and attacks. cs:Ability power Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Ability power items